Auslly It Matters to Me
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: Set during Season 2 after Austin and Ally fight during Reel episode. One shot


A/N: While I am busy updating my Smytheberry fic, The Perfect You, I realized that it has been awhile since I've done an Auslly fan fiction. I heard an old favorite by Faith Hill, It Matters To Me, and I thought this would be a great one-shot/song fic for Austin and Ally set during season 2 during Reel Life episode when Austin and Ally were fighting. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own A&A, Disney Channel, or song lyrics.

Austin and Ally were at Marino High during filming of their A&A rockumentary that Dez and Trish were filming about Austin and Ally's relationship and careers. Austin was upset to learn that Ally once considered not being his partner. Didn't she realize now that day completely changed his life? It was the day not only had he met his partner and best friend, but she became the love of his life.

Austin: I can't believe you Ally, you kept such a big secret from me! You didn't want to be my partner. I guess you lied all the times you said you didn't have faith in me.

Ally: Get over it Austin! It was a long time ago, and we were two different people. And at least I wasn't the one trying to replace you. You not only wanted another songwriter, but you always replaced me with another girl failing to see what's right in front of you..From Cassidy to Brooke to Kira and the list grows. Do you know how much it hurts when you ignore me or treat me like I'm second best.

Austin: I don't need to hear this. I'm out of here.

Ally: Fine, be a coward. One day you're going to realize what's in front of you and that I'm the ONLY one who knows you and accepts you for who you truly are.

Austin walks away without a second glance. Ally hurried to Sonic Boom and locks herself in the Practice Room. She sits down at the piano and starts thinking about the day she met Austin. At the time it had seemed like he had stolen her songbook and honestly that he would be a one hit wonder. That was until she got to know Austin. He went from being her best friend and partner, to the man she's grown to love. She's not only hurt that he was searching for another songwriter, but as if he was replacing her in his heart. As if they never meant anything to each other. She began to play a melody and write lyrics in her songbook. Ally began to sing:

(Ally)

"It Matters To Me"

Baby tell me where'd you ever learn  
>To fight without sayin' a word<br>Then waltz back into my life  
>Like it's all gonna be alright<br>Don't you know how much it hurts

*Ally thought of all the other girls Austin has put before her. She also thinks of the day she realized she was falling for him*

When we don't talk  
>When we don't touch<br>When it doesn't feel like we're even in love  
>It matters to me<br>When I don't know what to say  
>Don't know what to do<br>Don't know if it really even matters to you  
>How can I make you see<br>It matters to me

*Austin walks into room, and sits down next to Ally singing the next verse. Never taking his eyes off of her.*

(Austin)

Maybe I still don't understand  
>The distance between a woman and a man<br>So tell me how far it is  
>And how you can love like this<br>'Cause I'm not sure I can

When we don't talk  
>When we don't touch<br>When it doesn't feel like we're even in love  
>It matters to me<p>

(Ally)  
>When I don't know what to say<br>Don't know what to do  
>Don't know if it really even matters to you<p>

(Both)  
>How can I make you see<br>It matters to me

(Ally)

IT matters to me...

Austin brushed his hand over Ally's. He still felt that awesome sensation whenever he was close to Ally. Sure he was hurt that she didn't believe enough in him..But, she was right. He needed to get over it. What he did was far worse. But, he could never replace her in his heart. He loves her, and no one else compares to her.

Austin: Ally I am sorry that I met with another songwriter. I just thought you would leave me, and I cant imagine my life without you.

Ally: Austin, I will always be here for you. You and our partnership is the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you.

Austin pulled her into his arms, passionately kissing Ally.

Austin: By the way, Ally,YOU DO MATTER TO ME.

Ally: You matter to me too.

They lean in once more kissing and never letting go...

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Auslly/Raura forever!"It Matters To Me" by Faith Hill


End file.
